powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Alex
"Time Force Red!" Alex is the original Red Time Force Ranger from the year 3000. History In Trust and Triumph, Jen Scotts tells Wesley Collins that she met Alex while a rookie in Time Force. She was crumbling under the pressure and ready to give up and quit when she literally ran into Alex who took her under his wing. Alex helped her overcome the pressure and become the Time Force officer she is today while they fell in love. She also states that Alex is the one person she knew she could trust completely and vice versa. Alex was the Red Ranger in the year 3000, who after "dying" becomes the pilot of the Time Shadow Megazord from a command system and can be believed to be the new commander of the Time Force because Captain Logan calls him "sir." He was replaced by Wesley Collins when he was found to be a better leader, and helped him by sending the Strata Cycle. Alex was engaged to Jen the Pink Time Force Ranger before being killed by Ransik He was considered dead in the year 3000 before the timestream changed. It's possible Wes may be his ancestor, because only a person with matching DNA can unlock his morpher and explaining why they look identical (raising some awkward questions about Jen's relationships with both Wes and Alex). Later on, during the series, due to a timeline shift, Alex was found to still be alive. He was known for doing everything by the book, and was obsessed with his job. Upon his return, he immediately took over as Red Ranger, getting rid of Wes, telling him his destiny was to take-over Bio-Lab, after his father died the next day, and leading the Rangers into battle with by-the-book methods against Dragontron to no avail. He heavily criticizes the Rangers and his single-minded determination to destroy Frax's siphon nearly kills the Rangers before Wes saves them. After being told off by Jen and the other Rangers and witnessing Wes destroy the siphon, he gives Wes back the Morpher and leaves. While the Rangers easily destroy Drangontron under Wes' leadership (who, unlike Alex, is not questioned even when he doesn't reveal his plans), Alex seems to change his attitude a bit, using future technology to save Mr. Collins rather than let him die. He returns to the future, apologizing for his actions and saying Wes changed his outlook on the future. He later sends Wes the Strata Cycle after learning from Circuit that Jen is in trouble, entrusting her care to Wes since he can't be there to save her himself. Later, he interferes with Circuit's memory circuits when he tries to tell the Rangers the future, causing Circuit to lose confidence in himself until Alex contacts him and explains, saying the Rangers must not know the future. When the city comes under threat from Doomtron, Alex sends the Time Ship back to pick up the Rangers because it will be too dangerous for them to stay and gets annoyed when they refuse to leave. When they return, he takes them to have their memories of the past wiped (due to Time Force policy) and reveals Wes died saving the city. Jen ultimately refuses to have her memories wiped and decides to go help Wes. Alex refuses at first, but Jen returns his ring to him, something that visibly hurts him before she and the other Rangers take off. Finally, but sadly accepting her decision, he advises them to use the Megazord in Jet Mode to reach the past instead of the Time Ship as the Megazord has the best chance of reaching the past. Red Time Force Ranger Zords *Time Flyer 1 (Given to Wes) *Shadow Winger /Time Shadow Arsenal *Chrono Morpher (Given to Wes) *Chrono Blaster (Given to Wes) *Chrono Sabers (Given to Wes) *V-1 (Given to Wes) *Strata Cycle (Given to Wes) Episodes Centering Around this Ranger *Force From The Future, Pt. 1 *Dawn Of Destiny *Fight Against Fate *Destiny Defeated Minor Appearances *Trust and Triumph *Undercover Rangers *A Calm Before The Storm *The End of Time, Pt. 1 *The End of Time, Pt. 2 Notes *In contrast to his more antagonistic Sentai counterpart, Alex was more of an anti-hero, and ally to the main heroes, helping them return to the past, sending them weapons, and healing Mr. Collins. He was also responsible for several victories. *Originally, Alex was going to be the Quantum Ranger. **Also, he and Wes were going to be played by twins, but was scrapped due to time constraints. *Despite his attitude which is cold even towards Jen at times, Alex clearly loves Jen. He tells Wes as much when he sends him help from the future when he can't be there himself and is visibly hurt by Jen returning his engagement ring to him. However, he loves Jen enough to let her go and respect her decisions however much he doesn't like them. *In the beginning, Jen was reluctant to have Wes on the team and wished for Alex back. When Alex returned, Jen was the one who most wanted Wes back instead due to Alex's attitude. *Compared to Wes, Alex is shown to be very by-the-book and doesn't like to break or bend rules or go outside the box. This is a weakness of his as shown with how he was unable to defeat Dragontron with the Shadow Force Megazord Mode Blue, one of the Rangers most powerful Megazords while Wes was able to win with the Time Force Megazord Mode Red, one of their most basic Megazords. Wes taught him at least some of the error of his ways however as he saved Mr. Collins rather than letting him die as the future dictated. See also *Wes Collins - The second Time Force Red Ranger, who replaced him, at first after his death, then after he fell out of favor with the team. Category:Time Force Category:PR Allies Category:Red Ranger Category:Post-Zordon Era Power Rangers Category:Time Force Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Resurrected PR Rangers Category:Replacement PR Rangers Category:Deceased PR Rangers Category:PR Rivals Category:PR Anti-Heroes Category:PR Team Leaders